


The Beginning Of The End

by LeahVStheWorld



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahVStheWorld/pseuds/LeahVStheWorld
Summary: Life is normal for Lauren, School, the occasional party and she lives a very teenager life. That is until the beginning of the end; everything changed.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning...

Lauren grunted, turning around in her bed and curling up into a ball. She found safety in the comfort of her bed and felt like she could spend forever just laying under her plain black duvet. She knew that she needed to get up and get ready for her last day of school, but she hated the thought of opening her eyes to the sunlight gleaming through the curtains that had not been closed due to coming home only four hours ago. This had not been her fault. In fact, it was far from her fault. Dinah, her best friend, and Ally, had kept her from going home because she ‘always ended up liking the party’. Most parties she did go to only ended good when she had got a few drinks down her and last night was no exception. She had clearly gotten home safe even if she couldn’t remember who had gotten her to her bed. She knew not to question it and to move on with her current task which was trying to get out of bed. 

After battling the sunlight and finally getting a shower, Lauren sauntered over to where the dresser was placed and took out a black ACDC t-shirt, a red checkered shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. She was ready for her final day at school. She checked her phone to see that it was 9:41AM. She also had several messages from an abundance of her friends and a few missed calls from Dinah.

"Shit" she almost shouted, but realised that her mum could still be asleep.

She ran towards her backpack, grabbed her books and ran out the door as quick as she could. Racing for her keys and to her car.

When she finally got to school, she slowly got out of her car only to realise what time it was. She knew she would have to explain why she was late, but she really didn’t have the patience or energy to do so. Instead, she walked around the back of the school and hid in the the one place that she knew no one would see her. The art room. No one ever came into the room she had come to enjoy so much. She looked around and took in the space around her, this was actually the last time she’s ever sit here alone. Taking out her phone, she played the games she had until it was lunch. 

It felt like years had gone by, so as soon as the bell for lunch sang its way through the halls, she picked up her bag and raced to where she and her friends usually hung out. She passed a lot of people on her way to the location she needed to be but one girl stood out in particular. She had never seen the brown haired girl before, she was beautiful and her eyes had a certain sparkle to them that she couldn't shake. She had never wanted to talk to someone new so much and her head was screaming at her to talk to her or wave or do something. But instead, she carried on to where she needed to be.

Her friends had noticed her and she walked the rest of the distance towards them. She did not expect what happened next but before she knew it, Dinah had punched her in her arm.

"Dinah what the hell?!" Lauren stroked her arm up and down as if it would help to soothe her arm but it didn't help at all.

"Lauren where the hell have you been? We thought you were dead!" Lauren didn't understand why she was being yelled at but the ringing in her head suddenly hit her. The reason why Dinah was so mad, had her flummoxed but she lowered her head as if she knew what was coming, even though she had no idea why.

"Please be quiet Dinah, I have a headache and you shouting isn't going to help."

Dinah just stared, as if Lauren were the most stupid person for not understanding.

Lauren spoke up again, realising that she had not actually answered the girl in front of her. "And what do you mean, 'Where have I been?' I was at home, getting ready for school but I overslept so I got here late."

Dinah turned to the rest of her friends, who had been patiently waiting for the drama to end and for the two girls to sit down, and eat their lunch. She was clearly mad about something but Lauren had run through everything she could be mad at. Setting the drama aside, Lauren joined the other girls, Ally, Normani and Dinah, in their usual routine of eating, talking and spreading gossip. The obvious tension between Dinah and herself pushed any chance of having a full conversation though, and the four girls eventually fell into silence. Lauren hated that her and Dinah were having some sort of fight but her mind wandered to other places, thinking of the dark haired girl with sparkly brown eyes, she had seen not so long ago.

She needed to see her, to speak with her, to be her friend at least. No one had spoke within the group throughout most of lunch and she didn't want to stick around to get shouted at by her best friend, again. With that, she stood up, pulling her seat from under her and pushing it under the table.

"Dinah I don't know how I pissed you off but text me and we'll talk. I’ll see you all later, I need to go to the bathroom." Several seconds passed and she was out of sight.

\---

She had gotten to the toilets without any complications and no one had been hanging around so she slid into a cubical and did her business. She was exhausted, and feeling like this in school was the last thing she needed; it was all thanks to partying. Whether she liked to admit it or not, she had enjoyed the party the night before even if she had not wanted to go.

As she splashed her face with water, so she didn't look like shit, the creaking of the door tore her from her thoughts, only to find a familiar girl standing in front of her.

The dark haired girl from her thoughts, had by chance found her again. Although she knew the girl probably hadn’t even thought of her since their brief encounter, she held onto the chance that she had. After what seemed like hours, but was no less than thirty seconds Lauren managed to squeeze out two words.

"It’s you..."

The brown haired Latina smirked, making Laurens cheeks tint red. The beautiful girl in front of Lauren was now only inches away from her face. She didn't know what was happening or why the girl was so close, but she liked it. She wanted the girl to be closer, it was like gravity pulling her towards the girl. She wanted nothing more than to be millimetres away, rather than inches, from the girls face. A rush of confidence surged through Lauren and before she knew what she was doing, her lips connected with the other girls lips. They were soft, sweet and had a hint of strawberry laced on top of them. The girl surprising fell into the kiss, which was not what Lauren was expecting, but she didn't question why the mysterious girl was locked in a kiss, for what seemed to go on forever.

The two girls broke apart, panting and gasping for air. The mysterious beauty turned and walked towards the door. Lauren was confused as to why the girl had kissed her back and then turned away like it was nothing, so she leapt forward and grabbed her arm, bringing the girl to a stop.

Lauren was kind of annoyed that she appeared to not be affected by the kiss and walked away without even giving her name or her number or some sort of way in which Lauren could talk to her again. It was like the Latina had read her mind, and within seconds, she gave Lauren what she needed.

"Camila... My names Camila" and with that, the girl turned on the spot and walked through the door.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who reads likes it and I hope you're eager to read more. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing so i hope everyone liked it and hope you're ready for more of it! I apologise for any spelling errors or missing words I will always find time to go back and check for them. Hopefully if a lot of people like this, ill post longer chapters, just testing the waters atm.


End file.
